148974-crb-answer-this-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- Thanks bro, would you like a cupcake? | |} ---- Thanks, but I brought my own! | |} ---- Create a firm and make a partnership with Carbine, start to sell the cookies and hopefully bill gates will invest billions into the project so the game can get back on track... Insane plan bro. | |} ---- Since F2P? It's been 3.5 months, and Carbine have a track record of app. 4 months between drops, I believe. | |} ---- I've been around the game since release and mainly quit due to bugs that's still around since release. They added in what 2 new dungeons, bug fixes and the contract system + revamp of a lot of systems? Damn bro that's a lot of content. Oh yea.. And daily zones that there's no reason to do | |} ---- Eh, I wasn't addressing any broader points about how much content has been added. Simply clarifying that ~if~ you were referring to how long it's been since the last drop, 5 months is not accurate, and accuracy is important. | |} ---- ---- You felt confident enough to tell the press some things about Drop 7, but not your own community of players? :huh: | |} ---- In the interests of accuracy, a quarterly schedule of major content updates is what they've told us that they can do and intend to do in the F2P version of the game. And drops 3, 4, and 5 were in fact on a quarterly release schedule. Drop 6 took longer than that, but it was a relaunch, so the argument was made that it was in a distinct and unique category that didn't really count. Which is good, because it doesn't really count. It was very heavy on system and business model changes and very light on content. Quarterly content updates means one every 3 months, and we are now at 3.5 months post relaunch with nothing on the PTR and no news about new content that they feel confident enough to even tell us about. Accuracy is important, as you say. So is context and completeness. | |} ---- ---- Then in that case they missed Q3 last year. There are many ways you can slice the calendar up to prove a point - for example, I could say that once we get past the first week of February without D7 (which will be the case) then it will have been a full calendar year with only 2 drops. But the reasonable assumption that CRB has yet to refute was that what they meant by quarterly drops was one "about every three months". And for whatever reason(s) they aren't holding to that plan. And they also aren't talking about schedules, or upcoming content. Actually they've stopped talking about pretty much anything, which is why you see threads like this one. | |} ---- This game relaunched at the end of September, so by your own argument Drop 6 was at the end of Q3 of last year. Q4 has now come and gone with no update by your own argument. Maybe we could try make excuses for the reality of the situation, instead of pretending there's nothing to excuse. Edited January 15, 2016 by yasfan | |} ---- ---- The events are not content drops. | |} ---- I tell you what, Naz, how about you and me go run the Shade's Eve instance tonight. Should be easy since it dropped in Q4 of last year. | |} ---- ---- You should direct that at the OP. I provided a clarification for his argument, not my own, and also added the qualifier "I believe" to my guestimate as to how often we get drops. The OP did not provide that and simply stated it had been 5 months. And as the OP isn't my argument, I have no special need to contextualize or 'complete' anything. :P | |} ---- I'm not convinced with the recent bullcrap you pulled with the last event. | |} ---- I'm convinced! Thanks for the update! | |} ----